


孕期抑郁 (慎入??

by StarFeather1234



Series: 虎燕黃暴選手✓ [1]
Category: Joy of Life, 慶餘年
Genre: F/F, M/M, 司理理, 同人, 战豆豆 - Freeform, 沈言, 沈重 - Freeform, 虎燕, 言冰云 - Freeform, 豆理
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather1234/pseuds/StarFeather1234
Summary: Ooc 又多私設！其實寫起來就是為了一己私欲(不然后在我磕到虎燕的同时，我磕了沈言✓我都不敢假設角色背景來補充故事了，甚至我也不知道啥是母性泛濫了！总之將一切負面情緒影響歸於產前後抑鬱症x燕小乙那麼好，單憑李子峰的颜 他值得全世界！【迷妹
Relationships: 上杉虎/燕小乙, 燕受, 虎燕 - Relationship
Series: 虎燕黃暴選手✓ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727071
Kudos: 1





	1. 燕小乙怀孕了

燕小乙怀孕了。他大概知道，是因為不管是第一次發現自己是坤泽，还是在潮期時被那一位乾元咬破腺體，以及被那一位乾元操進宮口什麼的。这是一定會發生的，一个乾元和坤泽的愛情故事，大概因為他想為他生孩子吧，大概是因為我很愛你。  
「我想為你生孩子啊。」當然燕小乙一开始不知道的，他只是總覺得頭暈乏力，食慾不振，常常突然噁心嘔吐。但也有可能是環境因素正常南庆的人吃不慣与以往不同的飲食習慣，但是作為九品箭手也不至于變得那麼弱。有一天他只是平凡的一天，睡在自己的乾元旁邊時突然那一晚他嘔得更劇烈。  
「你不會是有了吧？」 因為他聽起來很開心，燕小乙只能盯著他一秒又嘔了起來。  
燕小乙他开始變得憂愁善感。因為他知道他很在乎一個家有小孩才是完整的，如果我接受不了，那我就不能夠成為你的家人嗎？我除了你一無所有。我只想用孩子來綁你嗎？那如果我不能，那如果我害怕，為什麼这一切對你而言那麼重要？但是只要你愛我。我討厭自己的憂愁善感，这都是我的错。如果我痛苦不堪，若我粉身碎骨，愛我安好？  
「你說這孩子叫什麼好呢？」燕小乙變得很軟萌，就像一個平凡的坤泽。他会埋進喜歡的人怀里，習慣性保護着，因為肚皮里有一個实实在在的生命。  
「一想到那個孩儿將來叫你爹，然後叫我娘，所有事情所有痛苦我想都能渡過的。」我的乾元喜歡楺楺我，就像對他而言我是什麼可愛的动物。  
「我想養狗狗了。」軍營有軍犬？然後你說着那美好的未來，可以啊都養起來吧。我們剛出生的孩子和可愛的小狗狗一起。这種畫面很溫馨。  
「我害怕令人失望。」但是我不知道為什麼自己总是在哭。我無法阻止眼淚从我的眼中湧出來。如果我不夠好，如果我就是不夠好呢？我又任性自大又孩子氣又容易情緒化又总是意气用事！我怎能要求你爱我？我比以往更需要你，因為我不只是我。这是一個孩子的生命。我怎能獨自承擔这种痛苦？  
「如果你不想要，我不应该勉強你。」他在那裡看得出來？只是因為我在哭泣嗎？还是因為我在刻意忽視這個問題。我根本沒有说過我是否真的快樂。  
「但是我喜欢你，除了喜欢你什么都不知道了。」  
我們有太多地方不相似，但是如果有愛我觉得这本身可以一起渡過，我会學會習慣你，陪伴你，愛着你。想起你的時候，因你而泪，因你而笑。你不懂，因為我愛你是本能，而你只是缺愛。  
『若你痛苦不堪，若你粉身碎骨，我愛你依舊。』  
僅僅如此，不悔不恨，足以釋懷。

这故事會HE 啦，只是我与他不是而已。  
Tbc


	2. 假性發情了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （（如果我跟你說這真的是來寫肉，你信嗎？  
> 呵呵因為太刺激我真怕干到小產？？

「媽的，我己經三個月没同房了。」  
「？？」

燕小乙怀孕了。那正常人都不會在軍營裡安胎，所以他就只能窩在北齐大将军府中了。他也沒想過自己會成為这北齐大将军的坤泽。所有事情對他而言都很新奇，然後對的我真的很想做愛。【？？  
這話說出來，直接讓剛好在他旁邊的言冰雲公子感到震驚。但是因為怀孕所以不能同房做愛，这也不能全怪燕小乙啊，他又不是故意走到那個軍營裏的，他又不是故意自願羊入虎口，他又不是故意分化成坤泽，他又不是故意在第一次發情期不小心走到北齐大将军的軍營里上了他的床，夜夜笙歌。？  
「我沒想過燕統領是如此？」言公子剛好也是一個坤泽所以就自然過來拜訪了。當然能夠如此，这大概躲不了有關言冰雲公子在沈府裡的二三事。  
「那你的乾元？」我在想你不是比我更早來北齐嗎？為什麼還沒有生米煮成熟飯？他會不行吧？恐怕這種戰場的味道，只能怪罪的 Omega性相斥吧？  
「我不像你们那么放蕩淫亂。」 文人懟天懟地的能力太強了。但是學武之人都是直腸直肚，喜歡就上吧。煩惱是女人做的事，正所謂兩個男人不搞基成何體統。什么燕嬌嬌快哭了！嗚嗚嗚嗚！！

所以这就是上杉虎和沈重回來時看到的東西，一個南庆九品箭手在哭，而另一個南庆潜伏在北齐暗探之首嚇呆了。 这光天化日的，这都是什麼鬼？北齐皇室命令的聖旨都不能让兩人合作和諧，但是現在大概是北齐alpha 男子最有共識的一次，首先將自己的坤泽拉开，然後再搞清楚到底發生什麼事。  
「我鳴鳴鳴。」「不會是言冰雲欺負你吧？」？这件事记在史書上谁會信？但是这也不好解釋。难道要說天啊我想念被你又硬又粗的虎根操的感覺。害羞的燕嬌嬌只能在怀中撒嬌，逃避回答任何问题。  
「我沒有！」这委屈谁接受得了！堂堂文人言公子欺負燕統領这何德何能！「是燕統領欠艹在先！」  
这暴言大概也是惱羞成怒的例子，沈重不是不行！  
但是他們倆坤泽在談論的事情幾乎己經不是乾元們能夠跟得上？好一個典型女性和男性吵架例子(不  
「所以这一切是因為你欠艹？」嗚嗚操為什麼可以这麼直腸直肚！？要什麼就說清楚明白，难道有什麼事不能明擺說。媽的这我丟人了。你不是说過不想我在別人面前沒面子！嗚嗚對你而言，我果然就是很丟人吧。【女人翻起本子x【女人眼淚攻勢！  
「我我才不是」他幾乎是故意的更想要埋在上杉虎的怀里了，就像自己是什麼可愛小动物躲成一團。直男x北齐男子✓可不會那麼容易被南庆人的撒嬌賣萌這種下等招數所蒙騙！好的媳婦我們回寢再說。  
该死的？？上杉虎就是溫柔地抱着自家的媳婦，完全忽視了被情侶闪光彈弄傷的旁人。  
「那雲儿回府嗎？要知道沈府不可以后繼無人。」  
「///这，成何體統。」还不是乖巧隨人回府了。

「要什麼就說清楚明白。」反正这里就我們倆，燕嬌嬌就这样盯着自己的大將軍看。天啊他甚至沒有任何勇氣，也只能硬著頭皮說什麼就什麼吧。  
「我我想。。」？燕小乙怎也是俊朗的男子，可那一雙眼睛猶如盈盈秋水。这让乾元不禁捏脸起来。正所謂一孕傻三年，小乙也没自覺要反抗只是用他那水汪汪的雙眼盯着欺負自己的乾元。上杉虎突然用食指大拇指迸進彈人脑門，確定是傻了的小乙。  
「干嘛啦？？」他从怒盯着眼前人變成直接不开心埋進眼前人的怀里，就是不让人看。

上杉虎有意無意的在敏感坤泽的耳旁隱隱約約地呼出乾元的信息素，引起怀里人的騷動。坤泽敏感的身躯禁不住这样的挑拨，無力的手臂掛在对方的脖颈，悄悄地发出甜腻的呻吟。上杉虎试圖溫柔地抱着自己的坤泽，当他偷偷皺眉抬起头起來，就親吻他的唇，勾住他的舌頭。而他今世也學不懂如何亲亲。  
「我想你的。」燕小乙將幾秒能夠回復呼吸的瞬間中卻用來說話。他深情他陷入情慾他脑子空空的，只能盯着人看。「我小小乙想你的虎根。」///嗚嗚，明明是害羞死了臉中卻保持勇氣的僵硬地呆着。  
「可大夫说怀孕不宜同房？」燕小乙只能躲避大概不同意的視線低下头了，他知道的但是他就是想。  
「虽他也说妊娠中期4至7個月可以溫和的。」上杉虎就是故意來欺負燕小乙的嗎？你干嘛问了这些東西，难怪大夫看著我都怪怪的了。因為我也想你。//！  
幸好四個月的肚子还不是太大，但是北齐大将军的長槍也太大了。怎樣也會太深吧？

「那我可以口嗎？」就像單純的孩子問着要糖。我企圖將注意力望向他的跨下，更加正眼看他的雄偉。首先将他的上下摩擦，我幾乎聞到那铁Alpha 專屬自己的乾元氣味，吮吸舔吮從根部一直舔到頂端，閉上眼就像吃着棒棒糖親吻着每一個部位。我含着他的顶端，我望向着他，从低处偷望着就像自己是什麼可怜的小动物。我太想了。明明沒有那麼大的勇氣卻貪婪深喉着每一刻，天啊，那刻意地一下下操進我的口腔彷彿是模仿著性愛，就让他的龜涎射向我的口中，我喜欢屬於他的感覺，咬破了我的腺體操進我的宮口裡。脑袋放空只有你的感覺。

當然那燕小乙也只能乖乖吐出來，不开心埋在自己的乾元怀里磨蹭，又不自觉地放出坤泽的信息素。  
「給我怀个猫崽吧？」上杉虎好像是故意想玩弄著自己可愛的坤泽。燕小乙在困惑这什麼意思，自己又不是貓咪？燕小乙不滿地望向着自家的老虎，不知道他在想做什么。他移开了一隻原本扶着我腰的手开始觀察我起來，將手指放入我的口中，我卻不自覺地吮吸舔吮起來，是不解也是無法控制。我在發情嗎？很喜歡你，好想亲亲，好想做嗯。  
「我我想至少。」他渴望更靠近眼前的乾元，他想要那粗大的虎根剛好頂在自己的后穴，但現在又不能插入去。那至少發洩一下？我想要。我需要。他只是溫柔地叫我側卧躺在床，但又看不到他的？不知道為什麼我看不出上杉虎喜歡燕小乙，总觉得只有自己在全力以赴喜歡你。不滿和缺乏安全感使坤泽發出苦澀的味道，直到他感受到一個熱根在嘗試插進自己的大腿內側之間，由心而生出的喜悅。  
「啊//？」他沒有想過这种方法，这都是什麼啦？他在兩腿之間抽插和摩擦，坤泽的淫液也不自覺流出來，这一系列的活塞动作彷彿如性愛的感覺。虽然低头看不到虎根嗚嗚，但是燕小乙就这样被包圍著是最喜歡的信息素和自己喜歡的乾元。一副難以相信的樣子，輕聲的呻吟像是無故的眼淚敏感地溢出，只能咬着下唇试图不让自己叫出来。  
「哈啊？」燕小乙下一刻咬到的幾乎是某人的手指，这令他有小小驚訝？上杉虎的雙手只想抱着燕小乙，但他也不想让可愛小乙有什麼受傷。所以他忽視了小乙可能咬自己的问题，嘗試將他的口塞得滿滿的，小乙也不好說話了，只好彷彿跟隨本能動，交合的地方臀部想被狠狠的操，啪啪啪的聲音那種。  
？不知道是什麼的感覺，是身體很突然的。坤泽身子輕微向后仰，方便了身後的乾元咬着頸部的腺體。那種精神和灵魂的，弄得滿腦漿糊一片空白。

「你剛才是女性高潮嗎？」？？这是啥？？///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （（如果我跟你說這真的是來寫肉，你信嗎？  
> 天啊太多對話了，我果然是寫劇情的料？？(什么。老實說我有想做到的目標，只是沒有邏輯不知道如何合理地做到而已。  
> *怀孕時最好盡量別吞洨？拜托了（什麼（不。我也不好意思解釋，坊間太多傳聞我又不至于要問醫生x  
> *怀孕時同房最好的是側卧式，哺乳也是(合理  
> 孕期性慾增強是正常，由於孕期雌激素分泌增加，早孕反應消失，也會更敏感對對。  
> *女性高潮出名难的，但如果abo 呢發情又信息素！  
> 科普真多。呵呵因為太刺激我真怕干到小產？？


	3. 筑巢产乳了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也沒有發車只是有些色情而已？  
> 本應該三章完的說。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設：可以透過闻起來的味道/感覺，來知道對方想什麼！【可能只有灵魂夥伴的乾元坤泽才有？  
> 所以肖恩是乾元还是坤泽？【年輕好帥 x

「所以这是什么一回事？」北齐大將軍依舊是北齐大將軍，虽然他放下了自己的兵權取而代之是作為北齐的君臣去皇宮報道的日子，但他也心不在焉。  
「老實說是因為我媳婦會不喜歡。」？？媽的  
這已經是第幾次他以這種藉口理由推搪任何皇室慶會又或者尊嚴活動。不是單身狗就可以為所欲為！你能夠想象到上杉虎在朝廷之上笑稱自己媳婦不喜歡什麼的，所以只能婉拒了。大將軍的氣派呢？  
「那试問上杉虎大將軍？是哪個坤泽令你如此鍾情。」 都說了談戀愛的人都是瘋子。我的媳婦是一個男性坤泽，真的™的可愛。以下略千字感想，朝廷之上怎可以如此放肆那只能略帶過去了hh  
「朕可未曾聽說過？」 看他捧得像天上有地下無， 但又不曾聽說過上杉虎有婚嫁之事提及？而北齐坤泽甚少更不要說有男性坤泽？若有此事，那不就為北齐民心局面什麼的加添一些喜事？  
「这，，是未婚怀孕。」 （丟臉）果然是愛武之人都直腸直肚的。好的確實？那作為乾元可是要更照顧自己的坤泽？退庭吧！來日方長，珍惜眼前人。

然後上杉虎回府的時候，总感覺什麼地方都搞得十分亂糟糟的？自己的官帽官服甚至深愛的長槍也不知去了那？（古代衣服太多名詞啦，你們懂的hh）他开始找出了规律，小偷沒有在乎衣服到底是否殘舊不堪，還是殘留著戰場的鮮血，沒有清潔乾淨的，只要是上杉虎本人的東西就这样不見？變態啊？ 而這一切的線索，都不知道為什麼指向了寢室，上杉虎和燕小乙的愛情小窩x 燕窝✓  
然而他的質疑是對的，燕小乙就是在寢室裏依偎在衣服堆正中间，將自己埋入一堆上杉虎的衣服里。  
「这是所謂的燕窩嗎？」他看著睡眠中傻呼呼的小乙，不自覺引起逗人的樂趣。大概还記得的九品箭手的被動技能：馬上就听到旁人的聲音，淺睡的都起來了？  
「你什麼意思？」剛被叫醒的人就像炸毛的小貓崽，不滿地盯着眼前人。  
「我好奇燕子肉是什麼味道？」他毫無悔意的x捏捏小乙，那我可以謀殺亲夫嗎？腦袋直接回應了。  
「北齐人不吃燕子肉？」「那我一定是另外了。」  
要知道我曾經可吃了不少次燕小乙了？上杉虎有意無意的在敏感坤泽的耳旁隱隱約約地呼出乾元的信息素，引起怀里人的騷動。坤泽从一副睡矇矇又不滿的樣子，馬上刷了一臉紅了！  
「那这些液體是？」只有 “金絲燕”的雀鳥，利用苔鮮、海藻和柔軟植物織維混合他們的羽毛和唾液膠結而成的叫燕窩。所以燕小乙不會用这种方法來建造自己的安全窩吧？口水？什麼？他只是本能地拿了所有有上杉虎味道的東西啊，然後又不是说弄髒弄皺的？等等，我又不是真的燕子啦！  
「那你不會。。对着我的長槍？」燕小乙並不知道為什麼上杉虎會有这种想法？小乙輕輕搖了頭，就埋進衣服的安全窩里。他應該沒吧？  
雖然上杉虎握着長槍的樣子真的帥，縱馬馳騁那種帥氣那久戰沙場的肌肉，都碰到坤泽的帥點，但是他也不至於拿着長槍愛撫吧？燕小乙陷入沉思了。

當他反應過來。  
「嗯。抽筋了。？」孕期的小乙总是傻呼呼的，由於腦袋空白也用不了來，便只能用那水汪汪的雙眼盯着自己的乾元求救。上杉虎也只好別玩弄自己的坤泽了，给他按按腳起來。  
「那媳婦还有什么要求嗎？」燕小乙呆呆的樣子，盯着自己的大將軍看。不滿的心情由心而發出。

「脫掉衣服吧？」媳婦，怀孕晚期不能同房！迷一般的正直只是令坤泽有種想揍他的衝動。雖然上杉虎用了幾日遠赴皇宮才剛回來，但是現在上杉虎身上的衣服大概是比燕窩裡的任何的，其餘的，更令人心动。以及因為上杉虎有時太忙了而燕小乙太想自己的乾元了，所以这是跟隨本能。要知道所有坤泽都喜歡埋在自己專屬的乾元味道里。然而乾元就都是單細胞x他不懂啊那只能全憑愛行動✓燕小乙害羞又呆萌地盯着，细心看看抱着的衣服大概是遠赴皇宮之前的衣服，小乙都做了什麼？不會是和僕人搶衣服吧？只好揉揉小乙了，然後脫下衣服。  
眾所周知小受是因哭的時候可愛，笑的時候亦可愛為名，那攻呢？為什麼？憑什麼！有那麼多omage 栽在alpha 身上！【不。是因為他看起來碰到我的顏点？是因為他那健硕身材，有肌肉的身軀？又或者他那又粗又大的滿足了坤泽的心吗？总之就是看他入迷了。燕小乙拿着上杉虎的衣服嗯，就随手將本來捉着的衣服拋棄在旁邊的衣服「燕窩」上。

「嗯，我想自己的肌肉了呜呜」燕小乙就这样捉緊着喜欢的人的衣服，像个怪傢伙嗅着自己喜歡的味道。虽然看不出他的神情，但坤泽不斷露出甜蜜的味道。上杉虎只能無奈笑笑再揉揉他的头，燕小乙偷偷怒盯那傢伙，要不是眼前的傢伙！在潮期時咬破了我的腺體，操進我的宮口裡，还要龜涎射入了！我九品箭手的才能身手智力全部啥都沒了，就因為作為一個坤泽怀孕了，然後孕期時身材臃腫又會抽筋，又常常沒胃口但又會很肚餓！嗚嗚，然后鬧完就更想哭了。乾元的行為都只能是本能反應了，僅僅因為你看起來很伤心，所以要更寵你更愛你。上杉虎搞不懂这是什么，只能哑口无言的。  
「你太可愛，所以忍不住。」？等这別亂用劇台词x总之他亲亲揉揉了自家可爱又可怜的小乙，就像安撫的本能。我想看小乙母性泛濫的樣子，我想好好照顧孕期的小乙。  
我想告訴怀孕的你是美的，难以相信一個人能夠因為愛而願意面對和接受那種痛苦和努力的去怀孕着一個新生命？这本身就是多麼美麗和神奇的事情。孩子和母親是多麼親密，那是一個永遠不能被破壞的連結。虽然这世界確實有这种事，但是我觉得擁有缺憾和失去了什麼並不代表你要去渴望或偏執去追求，反而我希望正因為世界有这种事件而更要努力成為更好的人。正因為你，他充滿了不可思議的可能性，他會因為你而成為一個了不起的人。

「嗯，」燕小乙的情緒大概被安撫好了，但是不知道為什麼他依舊看起來有什麼在隱瞞。難堪和少許情慾的味道，嗅起來怪怪的？例如，奶騷味？他在故意隱藏自己的上半身在發生什麼神奇的事情，燕小乙的动作好尷尬。他捉緊着喜歡的衣服，但又要避開自己乳頭腫痛的，小心翼翼希望不要弄髒。上杉虎只好觸碰着他，慢慢扯開燕小乙本身鬆脫的衣服。乳頭略帶紅腫，就像摸一下有可能就會出白色的液體流出來？涨奶？果然是產乳期？这是啥。？男性坤泽真棒！  
「你想我怎樣嗎？」乾元是故意的嗎？但明顯現在眼前的坤泽就是想捏捏胸。  
「嗯，那大將軍可以给我咬咬嗎？」燕小乙故意了，他忍耐着自己痛楚和羞辱心，用着對他們而言最色的稱呼，更是自己臉紅也是誘惑地輕按自己胸部，露出你不饞我身子你太監，那色慾的水汪汪大眼睛盯着眼前人。大將軍寬大的雙手，他的力度轻得像是生怕把它捏坏一般，過于溫柔。明明在平常的性事就像老虎野獸的狂暴，明明可以狠狠的，但他對待我猶如什麼易壞的玻璃，这只是加重了渴望的感覺啊。坤泽的脑袋只剩下一個想法，身體不自覺抬起胸握著他人的雙手，閉上眼只能硬著頭皮亲手教導如何輕撫擠壓按捏著那地方。嗯。这太丟人了—— 

燕小乙感覺怪怪的，湿漉漉地胸前滲出乳白色的水液？嗯？希望那些奶汁不会流出來沾湿了周圍的衣服。  
「嗯，你在做什麼？」燕小乙不解上杉虎了，本想著问一句看看，他卻像做了什麼重大決定。上杉虎看著的情況是你可愛的坤泽眼汪汪的盯着你看以及那軟綿綿的胸部流着乳白色的奶液，你会首先為自己的衣服伤心？還是不管了趕快吸爆他！x   
开始只是舔舐着，含住那一点挺立的殷红，用牙齿不断撕咬，舌尖不时略过红肿的表面，然後像嬰兒會做的那樣吸吮乳頭，就像哺乳一般吮吸那些液體。这让小乙止不住地喘息着，断断续续的呻吟从口中溢出。咬著吸吮的乳頭又紅又腫，太色情了。  
「我沒吸過奶。」上杉虎，肖恩的養子这是关於他过去唯一知道的事情。但是他的親生父母是誰？燕小乙也没有自己親生父母的記憶。大概这就是為什麼會希望孩子有自己父母的愛。小乙明白了就放任了那害羞的心情，但是別只舔一邊啊该死的！  
「嗯，那个？」小乙自己乖巧忍耐着另一邊被無視的騷动，但只舔一個看起來都腫紅了。另一個的暫且只是令手中又是奶白色了。  
「媳婦？」所以原來虎崽也喜歡吸奶嗎？他確實有些沉迷了而不小心忽視了他人。这使坤泽也只能可愛地撒嬌，嘗試推開別欺負自己了。野獸般的老虎卻咬着他的手更幾乎是溫柔的感覺，然後慢慢的。  
他們再一次陷入在親吻里，这次充滿著奶味。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 。我們都需要這樣的上司x，其實是用作給予他們能夠更多時候一起的藉口✓  
> 。未婚怀孕是不好的，然后安全性行為很重要！虽然古代避孕的方法超差然後更多的是影響女人永久生育能力，但也要有長遠計劃才生育啊！  
> 。ABO 的筑巢au 可萌啦！恋物癖也！  
> 。不得不說燕子这坑是走不了，今世也走不了x  
> 。 操你的別再說燕子肉好吃，我查過不好！尊重！別吃野味？？  
> 。沉迷李子峰的颜，所以是攻不配（等  
> 。孕期时身子會又抽筋又水腫哦又會情緒不定要多多关愛啦。那怕男人都是單細胞一條根(暴言  
> 。孕期的！別因為身材走樣而伤心！你很棒的！母親是一個最偉大的存在啊！  
> 。產乳play 是好啦，但真實我也不知道呃？？［懷孕中期到產後兩天會由於泌乳激素刺激乳腺細胞製造］是會發生的！【冷靜x


	4. 终于分娩了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設：乾元和坤泽在一起更能有效分娩～？  
> 全員向會否過於tvb？沈言！戰理！
> 
> 全文总结：  
> 。憂愁善感，孕吐【哭哭。母性爆棚  
> 。抱抱亲亲，咬，假性發情了，側卧式安全～  
> 。燕子筑巢！抽筋又水腫！會產乳？  
> 。喜歡咬人了！

「！！」临近预产期了，燕小乙大概知道的。不，这他啥都不知道！这全都是第一次啊妈的。曾经活泼开朗的小可爱现在因为肚子愈来愈大，啥都不能做。因为肚子愈来愈沉，连走路坐着也辛苦。所以当他像平时埋在上杉虎充满乾元又安全感的怀中贴贴，他是惊讶的。肚子很痛，就像什么在紧缩导致不断发痛。燕小乙只能皱着眉头，痛到说不声来。  
「！叫大夫吧」燕小乙几乎冒着冷汗，只能握着旁人的手臂。上杉虎也没有蠢到这程度，这确实差不多是时候。乾元闻到自己坤泽痛苦的味道啊，暂时他只能揉揉他的头，用一切辨法爱抚着眼前人。

这不得不说到底北齐大将军有多厉害？皇帝反正闲着无事就来了虎府，然后大家约团一起来了？ #tvb  
「？陛下，府中夫人准备分娩了！」大将军的府中都乱成一团了，仆人们都在为夫人分娩一事焦急，这更是没人能够分神顾着是陛下还是太后探访。这就是为什么他们就停步在府中久久不被待见，然后沉言cp 也上缐了？那一起顺便等着吧。  
「一名男性坤泽生育可需帮忙？」  
北齐皇帝的皇后是一名女性坤泽虽未有生育经验，但有坤泽与母性之心。不妨帮忙看看啊？问了陛下 准许后司理理就带着海棠去看看了。 ？男性坤泽有被冒犯，只能埋进自己乾元怀里不开心！  
「上杉虎的男性坤泽是谁？」太后突然冒出这个想法，然后原来连陛下也不知道。众人只好望向至少比较认识他们的沉重和言冰云，啊就是！  
「燕统领！？」司理理望着床上的情况，南庆平时强大又性格孤高的九品箭手现在被北齐九品大将军安抚着然后温顺地磨蹭在怀中？这什么！磕到了！海棠姑娘是一名和元，所以她就只是看着小乙狗狗眼神就不小心掉了手中的斧头。

「！大夫来了。」言冰云作为男性坤泽便也跟着来。大夫刚好解救了发现新世界的旁人，让司理理和海棠姑娘反应过来自己是来帮手的。可是然后大夫做了一个决定，说了一句话：无关人事先走吧？  
好吧，现在房间有怀孕的坤泽，他的乾元，一个女性坤泽，一个男性坤泽，一个女性和元，和大夫。  
不如你走吧大夫？ 【不】  
他们倒是沉默了，说好陪产的重要性呢？说好坤泽的爱与友谊呢？虽然他们九成是来吃瓜。  
「坤泽是有互助的能力，但？」海棠表示我想走了，司理理表示不，你不想。那大家都明白这暗示盯着这房间唯一的乾元。 ？ ？这什么鬼？ ？  
不如，还是你走吧大夫？ 【不】

「可我需要他。」  
燕小乙看着他们的沉默，那只好自己拉着上杉虎的衣袖。比起坤泽的陪伴，他更需要自己乾元的爱抚。他水汪汪的双眼就只盯着自己的乾元。  
旁人都闪到了，我应该在车底不应该在车里？ ？再拆散他们就泰坦尼克号了。小乙再次陷入痛苦了。  
我干嘛写分娩那么详细？ 【不用吧？  
宫缩，是子宫肌肉收缩的简称。而燕小乙现在每一刻都在因子宫阵痛而生死不能。放松，呼吸。妈的生孩子就是痛啊。还能怎样就比经痛想死几百倍，然后痛到都冒冷汗。 【老实说是我写不了。  
「上杉虎可以咬你吗？」？某人的屌与他的哭腔有连锁反应。还没从语言反应过来，可爱的小乙己经咬着某人的手臂！操！ 【对我就是想这画面  
「老实说保大人还是保孩子？」？ ？  
大夫在大家一连串的努力后突然冒了这句话。就在那一刻，大家才刚惊吓尖叫完。难道？  
「可以两个都保吗？」 「可以鸭。」？ ？  
让我砍了这庸医！上杉虎不禁伸出长矛。妈的x

「怎么样？」大家终于等到便都走到寝室里。大家已经强行接受了南庆九品箭手是一位男性坤泽，还要是我们北齐大将军的坤泽。真有你的？  
大家看着的是当当一个九品箭手燕小乙母性泛滥的样子抱着刚出生的婴儿，然后我国武将上杉虎则充满爱意抱着自家可爱的坤泽。一个人不能在一日里接受那么多全新的资讯，天啊磕到不？  
「媳妇？」看着自己的坤泽累翻的眼神，不禁就想摸摸捏捏他。但累呆的小乙只会企图埋进喜欢的人怀里嗅着喜欢具安全感的味道，作出不了其他反应。旁人表示这真™ 的可爱？ ？  
「我在想，如果孩儿想要弟妹也是可以的。」？ ？  
母亲坤泽突然眨眨眼，盯着眼前的父亲乾元看。其他人被那母亲坤泽突然冒出来的一句闪到了！他只是惊讶了一会儿便专注亲着自家的媳妇，完全忽视了被情侣闪光弹弄伤的旁人！妈的。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更加沙雕了(我可自信x(欢乐向也不错吧！  
> 欢迎虎燕点梗！作一回事鸭x

**Author's Note:**

> 因為你不能明白一個人能夠為了愛做到什麼的程度。 這大概也是一個原因不懂的人自然不懂，不曾擁有的人又怎會知道擁有的感覺？  
> 老實說這也可能是一種強迫症一種偏執。我不能接受自己是一無是處也不能接受你說我一無是處。


End file.
